


Boop Boop

by Smapdi



Category: The Mindy Project
Genre: F/M, Fluff, slightly smutty boop boop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-18 00:27:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1408225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smapdi/pseuds/Smapdi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny brings Mindy home from the hospital and, well, boop boop! Set after 2x16.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boop Boop

**Author's Note:**

> I just had to write something referencing that insanely cute, feverishly horny scene in Indian BBW. So unrealistic, though, cuz who in their right mind could resist, even if Danny's head might explode! Boop boop!

"Thanks for bringing me home, Danny. I can't believe how much worse the hospital is if you're a patient. How do people eat so much jello?" 

"I was wondering that myself." Danny said affectionately, his hand on Mindy's back as she unlocked her door. 

"I think I smell better after a delivery. God, I need a shower." She plopped her overnight bag on the floor and turned to Danny, who was standing halfway through the open doorway. "Are you going to stay?" 

A slow smile spread over his face and he raised an eyebrow. "You want me to... scrub your back?" 

Mindy closed her eyes. This "taking it slow" thing was proving to be much more difficult than she expected, and that was taking into account their mutual illnesses. Now that they were healthy (relatively - Danny had a few days head start) the only road blocks were the ones she herself had constructed. 

"Stop with your face. I just meant stay here with me. I'm exhausted and I might need some help." She lowered herself dramatically onto the sofa, glancing at the empty seat next to her. Danny sat in the chair instead. 

"I can... help." He was just looking at her and smiling and Mindy felt weak, and not from the sickness. How did he make everything sound sexual? 

"But I have appointments this afternoon, so hurry up, I've gotta go soon."

Okay, maybe not everything. Mindy frowned. "Have Peter cover you, he never has patients."

"That's because he's an idiot." Danny grumbled. 

"He is not! I mean, yeah, on the surface, but when you get to know him, he can actually be a pretty good guy." 

"Yeah? You got a thing for him now?" Danny was grinning. "Last guy in the office..."

"Oh yeah, Danny. If I didn't have you I'd _totally_ go for him." She rolled her eyes. 

He was quiet for a moment, just watching her face. "You _have_ me, eh?" 

Mindy met his gaze and felt her face flush. If he could turn her on this much with just his eyes... sweet baby Jesus she was in trouble. 

"Don't I?" She asked challengingly, leading to a little standoff where they both just held eye contact and smiled. 

Danny broke first. "Yeah..." He said almost bashfully, looking away and stretching. The way his shirt moved over his muscles made Mindy almost whimper. "Go, take your shower. I'll wait for you." 

Her shower was short and very cold. 

She had already texted Peter to take Danny's patients, since he hadn't specifically said not to. 

_Peter I need ur help pls take Danny's appts he has to stay w/me_

_Awww yissss pound one out 4 me_

_shut up Peter it's not like that_

_Then ur doin it wrong_

_Hey if u make a vid I want 2 b in credits exec producer_

_Shut up shut up thanx_

Getting dressed was a bit of a chore. Had she been alone, she would have worn flannel pajamas and put her hair in a bun, but not with Danny. They were definitely not at that point in their... whatever it was. She couldn't wear a slinky silk nightie either, because that would just be cruel. So for a happy medium she put on shorts and a t-shirt, and a robe. And a cute matching set of bra and panties, but not because anyone would see them, no sirree. 

Danny was slumped in the chair, flipping half-heartedly through one of Mindy's gossip magazines. 

"Did you find something to keep you busy?" She asked him, an unintentional flirty tone in her voice. 

"I don't even know who any of these people are..." His voice trailed off as he looked up at her, and he exhaled heavily. "Mindy..."

She smiled shyly at him. "What?" Just hearing him say her name in that reverent tone undid all the effects of the cold shower. 

He just shook his head slowly as he drank her in with his eyes. "You're killing me."

"I'm dressed under this robe, pervert." She sat down daintily on the couch and opened her robe to show the top of her T-shirt. 

"I don't care." He murmured. "It's a good thing I've got to leave."

Mindy bit her lip and looked up at him. "Well... You don't. I texted Peter..."

She didn't expect him to get mad. "Why would you do that? I haven't been back but one day. My patients need me!" He stood up and looked around for his jacket, a cranky expression on his face. 

"I need you." Mindy answered plaintively. 

Danny looked at the door and then back at her, seeing her for a moment without the haze of desire. She was sitting, hands clasped in front of her, looking at him with huge eyes. Still a bit pale, she had lost some weight, in her face especially, so her cheeks looked drawn and she had dark circles under her eyes. 

"Damn." He tossed his jacket back on the chair and sat next to her, folding her into his embrace and holding her tight against him. She relaxed into him and snuck an arm free to slip around his waist while her head laid on his chest. "Okay. I'll stay." He muttered into her hair. "But no funny business."

Mindy laughed out loud. "It's your lucky day, I'm too tired to move." 

"Want me to carry you to your bedroom?" He asked as he rubbed her back in slow circles. 

"Yes. But not this time. I can walk." She wiggled out of his arms and stood up, holding her hand out behind her. He took it in his own and laced his fingers in hers as they walked, which made Mindy smile really hard. 

She peeled back her sheets and comforter and dropped her robe before crawling into the cozy bed. Danny stood awkwardly beside her. 

"So, I'm gonna go in the other room?" It was a statement phrased as a question. 

"Shut up and lie down." She scoffed. "But if you're getting under the covers, you need to take off your shoes." Danny shrugged like that was a given. "And your pants. Don't go crazy, it's just that these are clean sheets. I have standards."

He swallowed hard. "I'll just lie on top." He kicked off his shoes and gingerly lay down on the mattress. Mindy curled into him but the sheets got in the way 

"I can't cuddle you like this." She sulked. 

"There's a lot of things you can't do like this." He raise his arms over his head and let Mindy rest hers against him. 

"Boop boop." She giggled. 

"What?" Danny asked in confusion. She sat up to look at him. 

"You know, boop boop." She glanced down his torso before looking back up with a grin. Danny looked horrified. 

"Why are you calling it that?" He asked in a strangled voice. 

"You don't remember when you were in the hospital? All horned up for your _co-worker?_ " 

"Oh my god." Danny was bright red. "Excuse me while I just go jump out the window here."

"Why are you so embarrassed?" Mindy couldn't stop giggling at his face. He looked like a little boy caught with his hand in the cookie jar. 

"I don't want to tell you." He shook his head fervently. 

"Oh come on. We can't have any secrets. Especially if you want... you know..." 

Danny was still blushing fiercely. "Okay, okay. It's so stupid. That's just a term we used back in high school, us guys. You know, we talked crap about girls... We were all lying. Oh god."

"Oh, Danny. Did you not get any boop boop in high school?" Mindy was rubbing his stomach and her hand dipped a little lower teasingly, stopping at his waistband. 

"Hey. I got my share." He grinned at her. 

"Sure you did, stud." Her fingers played with the top button on his jeans and he took a deep breath. 

"Min." 

"That's my name, don't wear it out." 

"What are you doing?" Danny's voice was gritty and thick in his throat. 

"Do you realize that you haven't even kissed me once today? Why are you so mean, Danny?"

"I don't wanna be mean..." He cupped her chin and kissed her, softly and languidly, before running his hand down her side and landing on her rump. He couldn't feel much through the layers of fabric, but it was enough just knowing she was there beneath him. 

Mindy, however, had fewer barriers, and she brushed her open palm down the front of his jeans, so lightly he shuddered, straining against the material. 

"Wow, Danny. For an old guy, you're surprisingly quick to respond." She teased. 

"Are you kidding me? I can just smell your hair and I'm hard." 

"It is a really good conditioner." She murmured as his mouth made it's way down her her neck. 

She undid another button, then another.

"I thought we were taking it slow." Danny stopped, his mouth on her pulse point, darting his tongue out to taste her soft skin on her throat. 

"I will go slow. Besides, this doesn't count." 

"It doesn't?" He asked warily. 

"Not for us. Anyone else it would _definitely_ count." Mindy reassured him and he kissed her again, harder, hungrier. She undid the last button and slipped her hand down the front of his jeans to the fly of his shorts. 

Danny moaned as she took him in her hand. She did nothing more than investigate the situation at first, stroking his length then grasping him at the base, slipping lower to gently caress his balls. Can't let the boys feel neglected. She returned to the main event and continued with a soft, deliberate rhythm. Danny buried his face in her neck and made animal noises. 

"Jesus... Min... fuck..."

"Danny! You're _Catholic!_ Watch your mouth!" She whispered mirthfully. 

"So many Hail Marys..." He grunted. 

Mindy paused. "I thought that was football?" 

Danny just giggled, a sound she found infinitely charming. She returned to her ministrations. 

"Something is missing..." She removed her hand from him, leaving him throbbing and just barely panting. "This is probably technically against the rules, but I make the rules, so..." She slipped her hand under the sheets and into her own shorts, into the moisture that was pooling between her legs. Danny looked up when she stopped touching him and watched with half lidded, hungry eyes as she brought her hand back up glistening. They darkened even more when he realized her plan. 

She gave him a mischievous smile as she returned her hand, now slick, down to ease back onto his shaft. "Oh sweet mother of God..." He groaned and bit down on her shoulder, just enough to sting. As Mindy stroked him with a bit more fervor, he made keening noises and searched for her mouth, driving his tongue into her as he arched up into her hand. 

"Min... I'm gonna..." He couldn't even complete the sentence. 

"Yeah you are. But hang on, this is gonna be too messy, unless..." Mindy leaned down. "This is definitely breaking the rules..." She wrapped her lips around the head of his cock, continuing the motions with her hand, but as soon as he felt the soft stroke of her tongue, he lost control. With a bellow, he came hard, driving himself deep into her throat reflexively, his hand wrapped in her silken locks. She continued a slight suction on him till his shuddering stopped and then she laid back on the pillows with a self satisfied smile. Danny just gazed at her in awe. 

"I told you, fresh sheets." 

"Damn. Mindy. That was... wow. I..." He paused, seeming to catch himself. "Thank... you?"

Mindy snickered. "Okay... I... you're welcome? That doesn't really work." 

"Yeah... no... Min. You...?" Danny sort of awkwardly gestured to her nether regions and raised an eyebrow. 

"I'm good, Danny. I'm sleepy. I just wanted you to be sleepy too."

"Well, that always works." He chuckled. 

"And now you can take your pants off and come cuddle with me." She elbowed him, and he quickly obliged, tucking himself back in his shorts and shedding his jeans before slipping under the covers. 

"You good? Really?" He asked her as she wrapped an arm around his waist and tucked her head beneath his chin. 

"Mmmm-hmmmm. I liked it, Danny." She sighed against his chest. 

"Okay... But when we wake up..." 

"All bets are off." She giggled as she drifted off to sleep.


End file.
